C'est la magie qui nous choisit
by Elementary' my dear Malfoy
Summary: La magie telle qu'on la connait porte le nom de science. Mais dans le royaume de Konoha, elle existe. Le prince Sasuke en aura les preuves lorsques plusieurs phénomènes se dérouleront suite à la découverte d'une jeune femme aux évanouie dans la forêt.
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma deuxième histoire! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer ^^ La première est sur mon blog!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre un : Tout ce qui est beau n'est pas ange.<span>

-Regardez majesté ! Il y a quelque chose la bas

-Allons voir. Répondit le dit majesté.

-Mais on ne sait pas ce que c'est ! S'écria un soldat.

-C'est pour ça que nous allons vérifier. Ordonna le prince.

Ils se dirigèrent en galopant vers la chose qu'ils avaient aperçus. Ils virent un cheval mort et une silhouette recouverte d'une cape gisant à terre. Ils s'arrêtèrent prés d'elle et le prince descendit de sa monture pour se pencher vers la personne. Il la retourna sur le dos et fut frappé par une beauté magnifique. Un visage pale et fragile comme de la porcelaine et de longs cheveux roses…Attendez ! Des cheveux roses ? Quelle étrange couleur.

-Nous l'emmenons avec nous. Ordonna le roi en portant la jeune femme comme une princesse.

-Mais sir. Nous ne savons pas qui est cette jeune femme.

-Les ordres sont tels. Voulez-vous me tenir tête ? Menaça le prince.

-Bien sur que non. Dit le soldat en baissant la tête.

-Hn. Fut la seule chose que le prince dit avant de monter son cheval avec la jeune femme contre lui.

~o~

-Ouvrez les portes ! Le prince Sasuke Uchiwa est arrivé ! S'écria un des gardes du château.

Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant passer le prince sur son cheval noir suivi de ses quelques soldats derrière lui.

-Hey Sasuke ! S'écria une personne qui courrait vers lui.

-Naruto. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom en public ! Lui répondit le prince.

Naruto Uzumaki était le valet personnel du prince. C'était aussi son meilleur ami et un grand confident. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus azures et des cheveux blonds comme le blé. Il avait un caractère enjoué et était un peu baka sur les bords.

-Désolé Sas…Euh majesté ! Répondit le nouveau venu en se grattant la nuque.

-Viens avec moi à l'intérieur. Ordonna Sasuke en transportant la jeune femme dans ses bras à l'intérieur du château.

-C'est qui ça ? Questionna Naruto en pointant la jeune femme dans les bras du prince.

-Je ne sais pas. Nous l'avons trouvée évanouie dans la foret près de son cheval mort. Répondit simplement Sasuke.

-Mort ? Il y avait surement quelqu'un après elle. Lui dit son valet.

-Hn. Surement.

-En tous cas elle est vraiment jolie ! Dit Naruto d'un ton enjouée en entrant avec Sasuke dans une pièce. Ses cheveux roses lui donnent du charme.

-Hn.

Sasuke déposa la rose sur le grand lit au milieu de la pièce et retira son long manteau et sa capuche dévoilant un sublime corps caché par des vêtements un peu usés. Un simple chandail brun et des pantalons gris. Rare chez des femmes de cette époque d'en porter. Mais ce qui frappa le plus les deux jeunes hommes était le sang qui recouvrait ses vêtements de toute part. Sasuke vit qu'elle avait plusieurs blessures sur le corps.

-Oh ! Elle s'est surement battue ! Dit Naruto.

-Surement. Répondit doucement Sasuke. Va appeler Tenten pour qu'elle change ses vêtements.

-Hai ! Répondit le blondinet en sortant avec précipitant à l'extérieur.

Sasuke resta devant le lit à contempler la jeune femme endormie devant lui. Il regarda avec précision toutes les formes de son visage. Un visage pale, un nez fin avec des lèvres presque rouges.

-Vous m'avez appelé majesté ? Demanda une voix de femme.

-Exactement. Je veux que vous enlevez les vêtements sales de cette jeune femme et que vous l'habillez avec de nouveaux vêtements. Soignez-la aussi. Elle semble en piteuse état.

Sasuke se releva et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. La servante resta interloquée devant le comportement du prince. Elle reporta son regard vers la personne sur le lit. Un poussa un petit cri de surprise en remarquant ses vêtements tachés de sang. Et elle portait…un pantalon ? C'est assez inhabituel pour une femme. Elle sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher le nécessaire pour nettoyer la jeune femme et lui apporter de nouveaux vêtements. Tenten était une belle femme frôlant la majorité. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qu'elle attachait en deux macarons de chaque coté de sa tête. Elle avait de beaux yeux bruns noisette pétillants de joie de vivre.

~o~

La porte de la salle royale s'ouvrit brusquement laissant voir un Sasuke précipité rentrer à l'intérieur. Le roi qui était plongé dans une discussion animée avec un de ses subordonnés se retourna brusquement en apercevant Sasuke pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon fils ? Demanda le roi.

-Désolé de vous déranger père. S'excusa Sasuke.

-Ce n'est rien. Explique moi ce qui t'amène.

-Lors de ma séance de chasse avec les soldats, nous avons découvert un cheval mort avec une jeune femme évanouie près de lui. Je l'ai ramenée au château et elle est désormais aux soins d'une servante.. Elle est en piteuse état avec plusieurs blessure et du sang sur tout le corps. Expliqua Sasuke en regardant son père.

-Voila qui est intéressant. Et que puis-je faire pour toi fiston ?

-Je me demandais si on pouvait la garder au château le temps qu'elle guérisse et qu'on apprenne plus de choses sur elle. Demanda Sasuke.

-Je t'accorde cette faveur. Mais des qu'elle pourra marcher, je veux que tu la ramène ici pour que je la vois. Ordonna le roi.

-Merci père pour votre générosité. Répondit Sasuke en quittant la salle.

-Cette fille doit être vraiment spéciale à ses yeux pour qu'il vous demande une telle faveur sir. Dit une femme.

-Et pour qu'il parle autant Tsunade. Soupira le roi.

~o~

Tenten revint dans la pièce avec des serviettes et des crèmes pour soigner la jeune femme. Elle repartit avant de revenir avec un sceau d'eau. Elle referma la porte derrière elle pour les garder à l'abri des regards indiscrets et s'approcha du lit. Elle retira les vêtements maculés de sang de l'évanouie et nettoya ses plaies. Elle afficha une mine surprise en remarquant qu'elle avaient presque disparues. Elle ne fit pas attention à ce détail et appliqua la crème sur ses blessures. Elle habilla la rose d'une longue robe simple bleue avec un bustier bleu pale et blanc. Quand ce fut terminé, elle recouvra la blessée d'une couverture et quitta la pièce pour la laisser se reposer.

-Tenten ! S'écria une voix au bout du couloir.

-Bonjour Temari. Tu as finie ton travail ? Dit poliment Tenten.

Temari était une belle jeune femme du même âge que Tenten. Elle était de grande taille avec de courts cheveux blonds attachés en quatre couettes. Elle possédait de grands yeux verts sapin. Elle était de nature franche et déterminée. C'était une servante tout comme Tenten.

-Oui mais je dois te dire que nettoyer les armures n'était pas de tout repos.

-Tu n'es pas allée voir Shikamaru ? Dit malicieusement Tenten.

-Pfff ! Pourquoi j'irais voir ce macho ! Et toi, quel était ton travail aujourd'hui ? Répliqua Temari en changeant de sujet.

-Le prince a trouvé une femme évanouie dans les bois.

-Et quel est le rapport avec toi ? Demanda la blonde.

-Il m'a demandé de la nettoyer et de la vêtir. Elle était dans un état critique lorsque j'ai quittée la pièce pour chercher les instruments. Quand je suis revenue, ses blessures avaient pratiquement disparue ! S'exclama Tenten.

-Impossible ! S'extasia Temari. Elle est comment cette femme ?

-Eh bien elle est très jolie avec une peau pale. Le plus étrange c'est ses cheveux roses ! Dit pensivement Tenten.

-Roses ? Pensa Temari. Je ne connais personne avec des cheveux comme ça. À moins que…

~o~

Le prince pénétra dans une pièce où il faisait très noir. Il s'approcha du lit ou se trouvait une silhouette féminine en plein rêve. Il s'assit devant elle pour la contempler longuement. Elle était si belle. Surtout avec cette robe bleue. Il approcha sa main en hésitant pour caresser son visage endormi. Mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par une main. Il regarda l'endormie avec surprise alors qu'elle ouvrait ses yeux. De magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes. Elle tenait la main du prince et le regardait avec ses grands yeux.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix menaçante.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Si vous avez des questions j'y répondrais volontiers!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Voici encore le 2ème chapitre! Il y avait eu erreur quand je l'ai publiée la première fois! Bonne lcture!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre deux: Un réveil brutal.<span>**

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix menaçante.  
>-Vous-êtes réveillée. Constata Sasuke en se dégageant de la poigne assez forte de la rose.<br>-Je répète : Qui êtes-vous ? Dit la jeune femme avec une voix glaciale.  
>-Sasuke Uchiwa. Dit Sasuke un peu surpris par ce ton. Prince du royaume de Konoha.<br>-Qu'est ce que je fais à Konoha ? Dit la rose en se relevant précipitamment pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Sasuke fut émerveillé par la souplesse de la démarche de la belle inconnue. Elle marchait avec assurance et sans aucun tremblement. Il fut presque jaloux en voyant autant de sureté chez une femme blessée.

-Restez assise. Vous êtes blessée. Conseilla Sasuke avec une voix assez dure.  
>-Je vais très bien. Mais comment ai-je atterrie ici ?<br>-Vous étiez évanouie au milieu de la foret. Répondit le prince.  
>-Au milieu de la foret ? Dit pensivement la jeune femme. Oui je m'en rappelle.<p>

La jeune femme se retourna subitement vers le prince et le regarda intensément dans les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être transpercé par son regard émeraude.

-Où est ma monture ? Demanda la rose.  
>-Votre cheval est mort. Dit Sasuke d'une voix neutre.<br>-Mort ? S'exclama avec tristesse la jeune femme.  
>-Dites-moi, comment avez-vous atterrie dans la foret avec des vêtements souillés par le sang et plusieurs blessures ? Demanda le prince.<br>-Une longue histoire. Répliqua sèchement la jeune femme devant lui. Merci de m'avoir recueillie je vous doit beaucoup mon prince. Dit-elle poliment.  
>-Vous ne restez pas plus longtemps ? S'exclama Sasuke d'une voix étrangement déçue.<br>-Je ne veux pas profiter de votre bonne grâce. Répondit la jeune femme. Je pourrais me trouver un endroit ou rester.  
>-D'où venez vous ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Sasuke.<br>-Oh je viens d'un pays lointain. Soupira rêveusement la jeune femme. Mais il n'est plus désormais.  
>-Je suis navrée. Dit tristement Sasuke. Vous pourrez rester ici si vous le souhaitez. Mais j'ai bien peur que mon père, le roi, soit un peu dure sur votre emplacement dans la hiérarchie.<p>

La rose devant lui ferma les yeux, pensive. Elle pourrait peut-être atteindre son but dans ce royaume. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve cette personne.

-Konoha vous dites, murmura la jeune femme. J'accepte de rester.  
>-Bien. Je vous laisse vous reposer. Mon père voudrait vous voir demain matin. Il y a des vêtements propres dans l'armoire. Dit Sasuke en se dirigeant vers la porte. Enfaite, je ne sais toujours pas votre prénom belle dame.<br>-Sakura Haruno. Sourit la fleur.  
>-Enchanté, fleur de cerisier. Dit le prince en quittant la pièce.<p>

Sakura soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Elle se mit a penser rêveusement à son royaume détruit par la guerre. Et à cet homme qui a faillit la tuer dans la foret. Elle trouverait ce serpent. Oh que oui. Et il mourra de ses mains...

Sasuke quitta la pièce le cœur étrangement heureux. Il flottait sur un nuage. Il se sentait étrange près de cette belle inconnue. Il pénétra dans sa chambre qui se trouvait à coté de celle de Sakura et se dévêtit avant d'aller se coucher. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sommeilla sans difficultés.

~o~

Sakura se réveilla le matin avec des idées pas très claires. Elle reporta instinctivement sa main vers son collier qui se trouvait dans son cou. Il était en argent et en forme de lune. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et retira sa robe de nuit. Elle ouvrit l'armoire qui se trouvait dans la pièce et choisit une robe simple avec un bustier rouge et noir. Elle laissa ses cheveux tomber en cascade sur son dos jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte et alla ouvrir avant de découvrir une jeune femme brune devant elle. Elle avait une longue robe simple de couleur brune.

-Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je viens pour voir vos blessures. Je suis Tenten. Dis aimablement la jeune femme un peu intimidée.  
>-Ah bonjour. Sourit gentiment Sakura pour la rassurer. C'est vous qui avez regardées mes blessures ? Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle sont bien guéries.<br>-Je suis impressionnée par la vitesse de leur guérison. Dit Tenten avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.  
>-Merci beaucoup. Enfaite, je suis Sakura Haruno.<br>-Enchantée. Répondit la brune devant elle. Je dois vous quittez désormais.  
>-Enchantée aussi. Dit Sakura en refermant la porte.<p>

Elle se retourna mais à peine eut-elle fait trois pas qu'on frappa de nouveau à sa porte. Elle soupira d'agacement et revint sur ses trois pas pour ouvrir. Elle découvrit le prince devant elle avec son eternel regard imperturbable. Mais il était accompagné d'un autre jeune homme près de lui.

-Bonjour sir. Dit aimablement Sakura. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?  
>-Bonjour. Répondit le prince. Je viens vous emmener vers le roi. Il tient à vous voir comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué.<br>-Bonjour ! S'écria Naruto en se posant devant la jeune femme avec son eternel air enjoué. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! Le valet de Sasuke. Je suis enchanté ! Vous êtes très belle vous savez Mademoiselle !  
>-Oh merci à vous, dit Sakura en riant. Vous êtes spas mal non plus.<br>-Venez. Père nous attend.

Sakura suivit les deux jeunes hommes et Sasuke fut une fois de plus surpris par la sûreté de Sakura. Elle marchait droit sans tremblement ni hésitation. Elle ne semblait pas du tout effrayée par ce qui allait suivre désormais. Elle gardait la tête haute.

Naruto remarqua les regards que Sasuke jetait souvent vers Sakura. Il savait que le prince était perturbé par cette jeune femme à la fois polie, rayonnante et fougueuse. Elle dégageait une aura de certitude et des ondes si mystérieuses.

Les portes de la salle du roi s'ouvrirent laissant passer Sasuke suivi de Naruto qui se postèrent près du roi. Sakura pénétra ensuite dans la salle sous le regard gourmand de certains hommes qui ne se gênaient pas pour regarder ses formes généreuses et appétissantes et sous le regard sceptique et curieux de plusieurs autres personnes. Le roi ne manqua pas de remarquer la détermination dans les yeux de la fleur. Contrairement à la plupart des gens, elle fixait le roi droit dans les yeux et ne semblait le moindrement pas effrayée par lui.

-Bonjour sir. S'inclina Sakura rendue devant lui. C'est très aimable à vous de m'avoir recueillie hier.  
>-Voyons c'est grâce à mon fils. Dites-moi, quel est votre nom ? Demanda le roi.<br>-Sakura Haruno.  
>-Et d'où venez vous ?<br>-Je viens du royaume de Miwe. Je doute que vous connaissez ce royaume qui se trouve si loin du votre majesté. Dit poliment la rose.  
>-En effet. Je n'ai aucunement entendue parler de ce royaume. Et le connaitrais surement dans les temps à venir. Dit le roi.<br>-J'en doute votre majesté.  
>-Pourquoi cela ? Questionna le roi piqué par la curiosité.<br>-Ce royaume n'est plus depuis bien des années. Rares sont les survivant dont je fais partie.  
>-Qu'est-il arrivé à ce royaume ? Demanda le roi.<br>-Il y a exactement cinq ans, Orochimaru s'est attaqué à ce pays tuant tous le monde sur son passage. Dit tristement Sakura.

A l'entente de ce nom, le roi ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings dans son siège royal. Sasuke remarqua ce geste et se demanda pourquoi le roi était comme ça dès que ce nom était prononcé. Ce qui arrivait souvent.

-Je suis navré pour votre royaume. Dit le roi. Sachez que le notre est ouvert à vous. Mais une règle à ne pas contourner. La magie est pratiquement interdite ici sous peine de mise a mort.

Sakura doutait bien de cette réponse. Elle savait très bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Et elle doutait aussi du fait que les deux enfants du roi soient ignorants.

-Bien sur majesté. Répondit poliment Sakura. Votre hospitalité me touche beaucoup. Et je souhaiterais rester dans votre magnifique royaume.  
>-Je suis très heureux de votre réponse. Je veux que vous soyez la compagne personnelle de ma pupille. Hinata Hyuuga.<p>

La dite Hinata s'avança lentement. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bruns au reflets bleutés jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ses yeux étaient nacrés et presque blancs.

-Je suis très ho...honorée m...majesté. Dit timidement Hinata.  
>-Vous pouvez tous disposer désormais. Sauf toi Sasuke. J'aimerais m'entretenir seul à seul avec mon fils. Ordonna le roi.<p>

Tous quittèrent un à un la grande salle tandis que Hinata se dirigeait vers Sakura.

-Bon...bonjour. Balbutia Hinata. Je suis Hinata comme le...le roi l'a dit. Je suis honorée que tu...tu sois ma...ma compagne.  
>-Moi aussi j'en suis honorée. Sourit poliment Sakura. Si je peux me permettre, devrais-je habiter avec vous ?<br>-Oh n...non. V...vous pouvez gardez vo...votre chambre. Elle...elle est à coté de la mi...mienne de toute façon. ET tu...tutoie moi s'il te p...plait. Dit Hinata timidement.  
>-Ce serait un grand honneur pour moi. Dit Sakura.<br>-Hinata ! S'écria Naruto qui se dirigeait vers elle.  
>-Na...Naruto-kun. Balbutia Hinata sur le bord de s'évanouir.<br>-Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis très content pour toi et pour Sakura. Sourit stupidement le blondinet.  
>-M...Merci. Rougit fortement Hinata.<br>-Je suis sur que vous allez très bien vous entendre ! S'écria-t-il. Je dois attendre Sasuke pour aller s'entrainer.

Sur ce, il déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue de la brune qui manqua de tomber sous le choc si Sakura ne l'avait pas rattrapée à temps avant de partir en courant.

-Mer...merci Sakura. Dit Hinata en se remettant sur ses pieds.  
>-Oh ce n'est rien. Sourit Sakura.<br>-Je...je dois aller me...me préparer pou...pour manger avec le roi. Je...je te présenterais des...des filles après. Dit Hinata en allant vers sa chambre.  
>-À plus tard Hinata.<p>

Sakura partit alors dans l'autre direction pour aller visiter le royaume de Konoha qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de visiter. Elle sortit du château et marcha dans les rues en admirant les édifices et les bâtisses. Mais dès qu'elle croisait des gens pauvres qui n'ont pas un sou, elle ne pouvait qu'être triste pour eux. La monarchie de Konoha ne lui plaisait guère...

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimés!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois : Une vieille connaissance.**

Sakura se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hinata qui était juste à coté de la sienne pour aller au rendez-vous. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper quand elle entendit des gémissements suivit par des sanglots étouffés. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Hinata sur son lit la tête dans son oreiller qui pleurait lentement. Elle s'approcha prudemment et s'assit près d'elle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Hinata ? Questionna Sakura avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Ce…ce n'est rien. Répondit Hinata en relevant sa tête avant de laisser échapper encore plus de larmes.

-Je sais que je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais tu peux te confier à moi. Ça solage le cœur. Lui dit Sakura.

-Je…je suis si faible ! Gémit Hinata en se remettant à pleurer de plus belle.

-Pourquoi tu dis ca ? Dit Sakura avec surprise.

-Mon…mon père est re…revenu au royaume. Il…il me trouve si faible ! Il me méprise comme…comme si je n'étais pas sa…sa fille ! Il…il n'a d'yeux que pour ma sœur Ha…Hanabi. Dit difficilement Hinata.

-Arrête de dire ça Hinata. Les personnes faibles sont celles qui méprisent les autres. C'est ton père qui est faible. Il ne se rend pas compte grand cœur que tu possède. De ta grande sensibilité. Les faibles ne sont pas ceux qui sont très gentils. C'est une grande qualité très rare chez les gens. Je sens que tu as un cœur pur. Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses faire devant ses remarques.

-Merci Sa…Sakura. Dit Hinata un peu abasourdie.

-Ce n'est rien. Ça me fait très plaisir. Sourit la rose.

Hinata sourit et laissa échapper quelques larmes avant d'aller se blottir dans les bras de Sakura et de pleurer encore. Sakura trouvait qu'Hinata était une fille très attachante et gentille. Elle lui caressa lentement ses cheveux bruns avant qu'Hinata se relève et sorte de la pièce avec Sakura.

-Où est ce que nous allons ? Demanda Sakura.

-Nous allons voi…voir mes a…amies dans leur chambre. Répondit Hinata avant de s'arrêter devant une porte et de l'ouvrir. Elle fit signe à Sakura qui pénétra à l'intérieur. Sur le sol était posé un tapis où deux jeunes femmes étaient assises. Sakura ouvrit les yeux de surprise et se précipita vers l'une d'elles.

-Temari ! Dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Sakura ! S'écria son amie. Je savais que c'était toi lorsque Tenten m'a dit que tu étais dans le château. Qui d'autre a les cheveux roses ?

-Arrête de te moquer de moi. Mes cheveux sont le fruit de la nature je te rappelle.

-Vous pouvez nous expliquer s'il vous plait ? Demanda l'autre jeune femme dans la pièce.

-Ah oui. Désolé Tenten. S'excusa Temari. Sakura et moi sommes amis depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en rappelle. Nous avons vécues dans le royaume de Miwe avant d'être séparées par la guerre il y a cinq ans.

-Je…je comprends mieux. Sourit Hinata.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais survécue. C'est normal avec t…Temari fut coupée dans son élan par la mais de Sakura sur sa bouche.

-Temari. Menaça Sakura.

-Ah désolé. S'excusa la blonde alors que les deux autres jeunes filles etaient completement perdues.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Tenten.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est un petit…jeu entre nous. Les rassura Sakura.

-Assieds-t…toi Sa…Sakura. Lui dit Hinata. On pourrait faire mi…mieux connaissance i…ici.

-Merci. Leur sourit la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir près d'eux.

Les filles apprirent à mieux se connaître et se parlèrent durant toute la soirée. Elles rirent ensemble et sentirent qu'une grande amitié était sur le point de naitre.

~o~

Sakura se rendait vers sa chambre après avoir mangée avec Hinata. Elle ne pouvait pas manger avec Temari et Tenten vu qu'elles étaient des servantes. Leur amitié à toutes les quatre était tenue secrète vu le haut placement d'Hinata. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

-Mlle Sakura ?

-Bonsoir votre majesté. Dit Sakura en s'inclinant.

-Je voulais savoir si votre séjour vous plait. Demanda Sasuke.

-Oui beaucoup. Je me plais beaucoup dans votre château.

-Je suis très content d'entendre cela. Dit Sasuke. Je vais vous quitter pour aller m'entrainer avec mon valet.

-Au revoir Sir. Dit Sakura.

-Appelez-moi Sasuke. Dit-il en disparaissant au bout du couloir.

Sasuke se sentait toujours très étrange autour de cette jeune femme. Elle dégageait tant de charisme et elle était en même temps si mystérieuse. Il se souvenait encore de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son père.

Flash-Back.

-Que voulez-vous me dire père ? Demanda le prince.

-Je voulais te prévenir. Je sais que tu trouves cette jeune femme à ton gout. Il est vrai qu'elle a une beauté incomparable et une politesse hors du commun mais tu n'a que dix-neuf ans. Il faut prendre ton temps. Lui dit son père.

-Je vous assure père. Elle ne me plait pas. Je veux juste faire preuve de grâce. Répondit Sasuke.

-Bien. Tu peux disposer maintenant. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire.

Sasuke s'inclina et quitta la pièce avec les pensées chamboulées.

Fin du flash back.

Son père avait peut-être raison finalement ?

~o~

-Mon père est u…une per…personne importante da…dans le royaume. J'ai aussi u…un cousin qui s'appelle Ne …Neji. C'est un des sol…soldats importants d…du royaume.

-Et ta mère ? Demanda Sakura.

-Ma…ma mère est…est une des grandes da…dames du cha…château. Expliqua Hinata.

-Tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir ta famille. Moi je n'ai plus personne. Je ne les ai jamais connus La seule famille que j'ai connue c'est mon frère. Mais je ne sais plus s'il est vivant ou mort. Dit tristement la rose.

-Je…Je suis vraiment désolée Sakura.

-Ce n'est rien. Il faudrait qu'on te trouve cette robe. Dit Sakura en rentrant dans une boutique.

Un bal allait bientôt avoir lieu dans le château et Hinata avait besoin d'une nouvelle robe. Elle avait demandée à Sakura de l'accompagner pour faire ses boutiques.

-Les…les robes ici sont…trop ex…extravagantes. Dit Hinata en regardant autour d'elle.

-Attend. Dit Sakura en l'emmenant à l'arrière. Ici il ya plusieurs tissus et bordures. Tu pourras choisir un tissu pour faire ta robe.

-M…mais je…enfin je ne sais p…pas faire de…de la couture. Bafouilla Hinata.

-Ce n'est que ça ! Rit Sakura. Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais en faire. Et puisque je suis ta compagne, je vais la confectionner si tu le souhaite.

-Merci Sakura ! Sourit Hinata.

-Laisses-moi voir. La détailla Sakura. Je pense qu'une robe bleue pale ou beige serait parfaite pour toi.

-Je…je pense aussi.

-Je peux vous aider mesdemoiselles ? Demanda une voix derrière.

-Bonjour. Nous cherchons de la tissue bleue pale. Dit Sakura en se retournant.

-Il y a beaucoup de variantes de bleu. Répondit la femme qui n'avait pas plus de trente ans. Suivez-moi.

Les filles suivirent cette femme dans un petit coin de la boutique où se trouvaient plusieurs tissus de couleur bleue. Du bleu foncé, du bleu pale, du turquoise, toutes sortes de bleus aussi différents les uns que les autres.

-Voyons voir…Marmonna la femme. Voila ce que je cherchais.

Elle sortit un beau tissus bleu ciel qui allaient parfaitement avec les cheveux d'Hinata. -Je pense que ce sera parfait ! Croyez-moi !

-M…merci. Répondit Hinata.

-Ça vous fera trois yens. Dit la femme en l'emballant dan du papier.

Hinata donna l'argent nécessaire à la femme devant eux et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sakura jeta un dernier regard à cette femme et elles se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes.

_Tu ne dois pas être ici..._

Sakura se retourna et sortit de la petite boutique avec Hinata pour qu'elles puissent choisir des accessoires pour le bal dans un mois.

~o~

-Tiens. Les soldats s'entrainent aujourd'hui ? S'exclama Temari en regardant dehors.

-Viens. On va aller les voir. Lui dit Sakura en descendant dans la cour.

Le prince était en plein entrainement des soldats. Ils perfectionnaient leur maniement d'épée guidés par le prince. Quand celui-ci se rendit compte de la présence des jeunes femmes qui les regardaient, son cœur manqua un battement en la regardant discuter et rigoler.

-Lui c'est Neji Hyuuga. Le cousin d'Hinata. Il est excellent dans tous les domaines de combats. Il semblerait d'ailleurs que Tenten ait un faible pour lui. Expliqua Temari. Et lui c'est Kiba Inuzuka. Il a un chien énorme qui s'appelle Akamaru. C'est un très bon ami à nous. Il est fils du forgeron Inuzuka. Et lui c'est Suigestu. Il adore se battre et c'est un vrai pervers. Ensuite celui qui est plus grand que les autres s'appelle Juugo. On soupçonne qu'il a une maladie qui agit sur son humeur. Ensuite Il y a Lee. C'est le fils d'un partisan du coin. Il est excellent au corps à corps. Il est très gentil mais un peu idiot sur les bords. Ensuite il y a Shino. Il est encore plus mystérieux que le prince lui-même.

-Leurs coups manquent de précision. Oh ! Et regardes lui, dit Sakura en désignant un jeune homme à la coupe d'ananas. Il devrait lever un peu plus son bras. Et qui est-ce ? Tu ne me l'as pas présenté.

-Lui c'est Shikamaru Nara. Un vrai flemmard. Il est macho et je ne peux le traiter par tous les noms qui existent. Il en faudrait plus pour le décrire.

-Je pense plutôt que tu en es folle amoureuse. La critiqua son amie.

-Pourquoi tout le monde penses que c'est le cas ! Rugit la blonde avec un beau teint rouge.

-Parce que c'est vrai ! Rigola Sakura.

Le regard de Temari se changea et elle regarda Sakura avec ce regard de chien battu.

-Sakura ! Je t'en pris !

-Je sais à quoi tu penses et c'est un non définitif.

-Mais…essaya Temari.

-C'est trop risqué, répliqua la rose.

-Je te savais plus casse-cou que ça. Bouda son amie. Pourtant tu n'hésitais pas à faire les choses interdites avec moi.

-D'accord d'accord ! S'exclama Sakura en soupirant. Mais juste une fois Temari.

-Oui ! S'écria la blonde super heureuse. Alors ce soir dans la salle d'entrainement. Je veux savoir si tu me bats toujours à l'épée !

Son ami sourit et son regard se porta vers la personne qui se dirigeait vers eux. Avec son sourire sois disant charmeur et ses cheveux affreux.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle. Votre grâce et beauté m'a éblouie jusqu'à mon terrain d'entrainement. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer votre beauté énorme. Auriez-vous l'honneur de faire une ballade à cheval avec moi ?

-Vous êtes bien gentil monsieur…

-Lee Rock pour vous servir. Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

-…Monsieur Lee mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour cela. Je dois d'ailleurs vous quittez. Dit Sakura en emportant Temari avec elle.

Sasuke qui avait tout vu sourit intérieurement par le manque de tact de Lee. Il est vrai que c'était un des meilleurs soldats du royaume mais avec les dames, ce n'était rien…

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez appréciés! A la semaine prochaine!<p>

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Voisi un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous allez aimer !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre quatre : Le danger guette le prince.<strong>

-J'ai presque terminée Hinata. Quelques touches finales et j'arrive avec ta robe.

-D'a…D'accord Sakura. Répondit la brunette.

-Et voila ! S'écria Sakura en sortant derrière le rideau. Je vais t'aider à l'essayer.

Hinata retira sa robe actuelle et Sakura l'aida à vêtir sa nouvelle robe. Après avoir terminée, elle se regarda dans le miroir pour voir le résultat.

-C…C'est magnifique. Balbutia Hinata en s'admirant.

-Cette robe est simplement parfaite pour toi. Sourit Sakura. Je suis sure que Naruto sera ravi de danser avec toi.

-Tu…Tu pense ? Demanda Hinata avec les joues rouges.

-Non. Répondit Sakura.

-Oh. Dit Hinata tristement.

-J'en suis certaine ! Continua la rose.

-Merci Sakura ! S'écria Hinata en la prenant dans ses bras. J'ai si hâte à ce soir !

Sakura sourit devant l'air rêveur de son amie. Elle qui avait si hâte à ce bal pour pouvoir danser avec Naruto qui le lui avait demandé. Hinata avait prit de l'assurance depuis un mois. Elle ne bégayait presque plus comme avant.

-Tiens. Dit Sakura en tendant un bracelet et une bague à Hinata. Voila les bijoux.

-Merci. Dit Hinata en les mettant.

Elle prit un collier en or avec une perle précieuse et le mit autour de son cou. Sakura s'occupa de sa coiffure et lui fit une coupe de reine. Au final, Hinata était tout simplement magnifique.

-E…Et toi Sakura. Qu…Qu'est ce que tu vas mettre p…pour le bal ?

-Pas grand-chose. Je vais mettre une robe simple sur le dos et laisser mes cheveux tels qu'ils sont. Soupira la rose.

-D'accord. Répondit son amie.

-Allons dans la salle de bal. Il va bientôt commencer. Conseilla Sakura.

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent les lieux en longeant lentement les couloirs. Hinata souriait tout le temps et semblait rayonner de joie. Sakura était très contente pour elle. Arrivées devant la salle de bal, Hinata pénétra en premier à l'intérieur. Elle était remplie de personnes encore plus importantes les unes que les autres. Sakura suivit Hinata et plusieurs tètes se retournèrent vers elles. Hinata vit une jolie femme aux longs cheveux blonds et amena Sakura avec elle.

Sakura sonda la salle et un mauvais pressentiment la traversa soudainement…

-Ino ! Se réjouit Hinata en arrivant devant la dite.

-Hinata. Comme cela fait longtemps que nous nous ne sommes pas vues. Sourit la femme.

Ino devait avoir leur âge et avait de longs cheveux blonds soyeux. Elle portait une longue robe bleue marine et affichait un beau sourire sur le visage.

-Je sais. Répondit Hinata. Ino je…je te présente Sakura. Ma co…compagne.

-Enchantée de vous connaître Sakura.

-Moi de même. Répondit poliment la rose.

-Ino est la fi…fille du roi du royaume de S…Suna. Expliqua Hinata. Elle est une de mes bonnes a…amies.

-Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer. Sourit Sakura.

-Mais tutoies-moi s'il te plait. Je n'aime pas ses formes de politesse avec les gens de mon âge. Répondit Ino. Tu bégaies beaucoup moins qu'avant Hinata !

-C'est vrai ! Répondit Hinata.

-Regardes qui est la. Dit Sakura à Hinata.

Hinata se retourna pour voir le nouvel arrivé et vira au rouge instantanément en apercevant Naruto qui se dirigeait vers elle avec son éternel sourire idiot.

-Bonsoir Hinata. Tu es vraiment jolie ce soir. La complimenta le blondinet.

-M…Merci Na…Naruto-Kun T…Toi au…aussi tu es e…élégant. Balbutia la brune.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez m'accorder cette danse mademoiselle ? Questionna Naruto.

Hinata acquiesça et suivit le blond sous le regard attendri des deux restantes.

-Elle est toujours aussi amoureuse de lui. Soupira Ino.

-Je pense qu'elle l'est encore plus qu'avant. Si tu pouvais la voir ce matin. Elle sautillait partout comme une gamine. Sourit Sakura.

-Ça devait être exaspérant.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent dans un rire et apprirent à faire connaissance durant toute la soirée. Elles s'entendaient déjà si bien malgré le peu de temps passé ensemble. Toutes danses s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'on entendit les éclats de voix d'Hiyashi Hyuuga.

-N'as-tu pas honte jeune fille. Dansez avec le valet du prince ? C'est un déshonneur pour notre famille ! Rugit-il. Regarde ta sœur Hanabi. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle. La fille parfaite au contraire de toi. Tu es faible !

Hinata faillit éclater en sanglots mais quand elle rencontra le regard encourageant de Sakura, elle refoula ses larmes et regarda son père en face.

-Je ne suis pas faible père. Arrêtez de me critiquer ! Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Répliqua Hinata avec tout son courage en main. Vous êtes odieux avec moi. Vous n'avez d'yeux que pour Hanabi. Et moi ? Suis-je votre fille ? Et je peux danser avec qui je veux !

Sur ce, Hinata se précipita hors de salle en courant. Sakura qui la vit sortir se précipita derrière elle sous le regard intrigué des personnes présentes. Elle arriva devant la porte d'Hinata et entra doucement avant d'apercevoir la jolie brune en pleurs sur son lit pour la deuxième fois. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de pleurer Hinata tu sais. La réconforta son amie.

-C'est…C'est affreux ! J'ai re…répondue à mon père ! C'en ai fi…fini pour moi ! Sanglota Hinata.

-Ne dis pas ca. C'était très courageux de ta part. Je t'admire beaucoup Hinata. Malgré la peur que tu as pour ton père, tu as réussie à le confronter. J'aimerais être aussi courageuse que toi et affronter la réalité. Dit tristement Sakura.

-Que ce que tu…tu veux dire par la ? Demanda Hinata en relevant la tête.

-Ce n'est rien. Reposes-toi. Ne t'en veux pas trop. C'était très courageux de ta part. Répondit Sakura en quittant la pièce.

En sortant, elle tomba nez à nez avec un Naruto plutôt inquiet qui la questionnait du regard. Elle hocha la tête pour réponse et il pénétra dans la pièce pour aller voir sa dulcinée. Sakura se dit que les choses vont s'arranger et revint dans la salle de bal. Elle remarqua le prince avec une jeune femme accrochée à son bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Elle se dirigea vers un des sièges et s'assit.

-Bien le bonsoir mademoiselle. Dit une voix.

-Bien le bonsoir à vous mon prince. Répondit poliment Sakura.

-Pourquoi ne dansez-vous pas ce soir ?

-Voyez-vous, je n'ai personne avec qui danser. Répondit Sakura.

-Dans ce cas je vais me permettre de vous demander une danse. Dit le prince en tendant son bras que Sakura accepta avec plaisir.

Sakura suivit le prince au milieu de la piste et il mit son bras autour de sa taille et lui prit sa main. Ils commencèrent quelques pas en discutant de tout et de rien.

-Vous ne restez pas avec votre père ? Demanda Sakura.

-Non. Ce n'est pas moi qui doit rester mais mon frère. C'est lui le futur roi.

-Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas le futur roi ? Vous êtes plus âgé que lui. Ne put s'empêcher de demander la rose.

-Je le sais bien. Mais seulement de quatre saisons. Je ne veux pas régner sur ce royaume. Mon frère sera beaucoup plus à la hauteur.

-Je comprends sir.

-Appelez-moi Itachi.

-C'était très agréable de danser avec vous sir. Complimenta Sakura.

-Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Itachi. Plaisanta le prince.

-Bien sir Itachi. Sourit la rose.

-En revanche, je ne connais toujours pas votre prénom belle demoiselle.

-Sakura Haruno.

-Fleur de cerisier. Vous portez si bien votre nom. La complimenta le prince avec un baise main.

-Vous êtes si galant mon prince. Dit Sakura avec un sourire.

-Nous nous reverrons surement dans les temps à venir. Dit Itachi.

-J'en ai la certitude. Je vis dans ce château depuis un mois.

-Comment se fait-il que je ne vous ai pas remarqué plutôt ? Dit Itachi.

-Je ne suis hélas rien de plus que la compagne de la pupille du roi. Dit Sakura avec un air déçue.

-Ne soyez pas déçue. Amusez-vous. Dit le prince. Je souhaite vous revoir bientôt.

Le prince fit un dernier baise main et se dirigea vers le trône royal où son père était assis. Sakura le trouvât très charmant. Elle tourna la tête et aperçu le prince héritier discuter avec des hommes importants. Une rousse à l'allure quelque peu vulgaire était accrochée à son bras et lui faisait des avances. Sakura put entendre la conversation qu'il y avait.

-Sasuke-Kun ! Vous êtes tellement beau ce soir. Gloussa la rousse.

-Je vous remercie Karin. Dit le prince avec un air impassible.

-Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Dit-elle avec un sourire. Vous, le prince héritier de Konoha et moi la princesse de Suna.

Sasuke resta de marbre et tourna la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde avant que Sakura ne se retourne et se rassoit sur son siège. Elle put entendre aussi la discussion entre Itachi et le roi.

-Tu as dansé avec Mademoiselle Haruno mon fils. C'est une jeune femme très charmante et sociable malgré son rang. Dit le roi.

-Moi aussi je la trouve très charmante père. Répondit Itachi.

-Je l'aime bien. Elle est une femme idéale. Continua le roi. À la fois polie, elegante et avec un caractere doux et sage.

Sakura faillit partir dans un rire sonore à l'entente de cette phrase ! Si seulement ils savaient…

-Vous avez accepté de la garder ici père. Puis-je savoir quelle était la raison de votre élan de gentillesse ? Demanda Itachi.

-Cette jeune femme n'a plus ou rester. Orochimaru a détruit son royaume. Je veux que cet homme infâme meure. Dit le roi en perdant quelque peu le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Que s'est-il passé père pour que vous détestiez cet homme ?

-Vous n'êtes pas prêts pour le savoir fils. Soupira Fugaku.

Sakura détourna son attention de la conversation et le mauvais pressentiment revint. Quelque chose clochait. Des ondes négatives émanaient de la salle. Elle détailla toutes les personnes dans la salle. Mais toutes se comportaient plus au moins normalement. Elle s'approcha du trône royal lorsque le roi cogna sa coupe avec une cuillère comme pour appeler le monde à l'écouter.

-Merci de votre présence ce soir. J'ai besoin de votre écoute pour annoncer une chose importante. Le roi de Suna ici présent part en guerre dans les prochaines saisons à venir. J'ai donc l'immense honneur de garder ses deux filles dans mon royaume : Karin Yamanaka et Ino Yamanaka !

Des applaudissements fusèrent de partout et Sakura sentit quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Le prince Sasuke était debout près de son père et Sakura remarqua un homme avec quelque chose de brillant dans sa main. Elle écarquilla les yeux et décida de prendre les choses en main…

* * *

><p>Alors? Verdict? Et merci pour vos précédentes reviews!<p>

**YaruhiTsuki**: Voisi la suite comme tu l'as demandé(e)!

**Lilinne**: J,ai arrangée! Merci de m'avoir fait la remarque!

**Lolo**: Merci beaucoup! Ton nom me rappelle celui de quelqu'un xD Quoi que lui, il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça ¬¬

Review Please! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Voila un nouveau chapitre! merci pour vos review c'est encourageant! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre cinq :Le secret d'une rose.<span>

Elle se précipita sur le prince et le repoussa. Un lame se dirigea vers elle et se planta dans son épaule. Toutes les discussions cessèrent soudainement.

-Attrapez cet homme ! S'écria le roi.

Les soldats présents dans la salle coururent derrière la personne qui voulait assassiner le prince tandis que ce dernier s'accroupit devant Sakura.

-Vous allez bien mademoiselle Sakura ? Dit-il visiblement inquiet.

-Oui je vais bien merci. Dit-elle avec une grimace.

Elle reporta sa main vers son épaule où la lame était encore présente et la retira d'un coup sec en se mordant la lèvre au sang sous le regard ahuri de toute la salle et celui du roi. Elle déchira le bas de sa robe et attacha le morceau de tissu sur son bras pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la manière rapide de risque de se faire prendre.

-Je vous dois la vie vous savez. Lui dit le prince toujours accroupi devant elle.

-Je n'ai fait que ce que mon instinct m'a demandé de faire. Sourit la rose en se relevant.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Je suis Tsunade le médecin du roi. Dit une femme à la poitrine imposante. Je vais vous soigner suivez moi.

-Ne vous en faite pas. Répondit Sakura. Je vais bien aller.

-Ne discutez pas. Suivez-moi immédiatement. Dit la femme avec une voix autoritaire.

-Attendez ! S'exclama le roi. Vous avez fait preuve d'un courage hors somme. Vous avez sauvée mon fils d'une mort certaine.

-Je vous remercie mon roi. Dit poliment Sakura.

Mais une douleur aigue se présenta dans son bras. Elle s'effondra sur les genoux et poussa un gémissement de douleur en se tenant le bras. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. C'était du poison. La lame était empoisonnée ! La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans le noir total fut le visage de Tsunade….

~o~

Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Elle tourna la tète à gauche et vit la femme qui voulait la soigner. Elle était en pleine préparation d'une quelconque potion. Elle se releva difficilement et s'aperçut que la douleur dans son bras s'était complètement dissipée mais la fatigue l'avait submergée. Elle soupira et Tsunade se retourna vers elle avec une pointe de surprise.

-Restez couchée. Vous êtes surement fatiguée.

-En effet. Mais je pense que je vais bien aller. Répondit Sakura.

- Laissez-moi votre bras. Dit Tsunade en s'approchant.

Sakura sentit la panique monter en elle. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Tsunade pris son bras et retira le bandage avant d'arquer un sourcil. Elle toucha sa peau mais aucune douleur ne se fit ressentir chez Sakura. Tsunade leva les yeux vers Sakura et cette dernière se sentit transpercée par son regard. Tsunade lâcha son bras et se retourna.

-Je pense que ma potion ne servirait à rien. J'ai réussi à retirer le poison mais votre blessure a disparut.

-Hm. Acquiesça Sakura.

-Mais c'est très étrange. Une blessure aussi grave qui disparaît complètement en deux jours. Dit Tsunade en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Si vous le pensez. Se contenta de répondre Sakura.

-Ce n'est pas normal voyez-vous. Commença Tsunade. C'est impossible à moins que vous pratiquiez de la…magie ?

-Je ne pense pas. Nia Sakura.

-Voyez-vous mademoiselle Sakura. Je ne suis pas dupe. Dit durement Tsunade.

-J'en suis convaincue. Répondit Sakura mal à l'aise.

-Vous pratiquez de la magie n'est ce pas ? Inutile de nier. J'en sais beaucoup sur ce sujet.

-Vous n'allez pas le dire au roi ? Dit Sakura avec une pointe d'espoir.

Tsunade demeura debout en fixant Sakura du regard avant de soupirer.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit le médecin.

-Mais de toute façon, même si vous le révélez, je ne me laisserais pas tuer. Voyez-vous, j'ai une vengeance à accomplir. Et je ne verrais pas la mort avant de réaliser ce souhait. Dit durement Sakura.

-Très bien. Je ne le dirais pas au roi. Déjà qu'il vous porte beaucoup dans son cœur. Mais faites attention. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi compréhensif que moi. Expliqua Tsunade.

-Merci beaucoup. Sourit Sakura.

-Je ne vais pas vous demandez de savoir plus de choses. Libre à vous de le dire. Je vous laisse. Reposez vous bien.

Tsunade ramassa son matériel et sortit de la pièce. Sakura se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Si le roi venait à savoir son secret, elle devrait quitter le royaume et ne plus revenir. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait sauvée le prince. Surement un simple reflexe de sa part. Ou peut-être plus…

Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par le bruit de la porte. Quelqu'un souhaitait rentrer. Elle dit un « entrez » presque inaudible et la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir ses trois amies.

-Sakura ! S'exclama son amie aux macarons. J'ai cru que tu allais partir et nous laisser !

-Mais non. Répondit Sakura avec un sourire.

-Sakura ! S'écria Hinata en se jetant dans ses bras en pleurs. J'ai eu si peur pour toi.

-Je le savais. Tu ne pouvais pas mourir aussi facilement. Dit Temari avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu es restée endormie durant deux bonnes journées. Expliqua Tenten. On est venues te voir souvent. Et devine qui d'autre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Sakura avec une pointe d'interrogation.

-Les deux princes ! S'exclama Tenten. Tu imagines ! Les deux princes venus pour te voir.

-Du calme Tenten. Elle a sauvée la vie de l'un d'eux. Je me demande ce que les hommes feraient sans les femmes. Se demanda Temari.

-Rien ! S'exclamèrent Sakura et Tenten.

Tous partirent dans un fou rire et discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant la soirée. Elles finirent par partir sauf Hinata qui préféra rester encore quelques temps.

-Alors racontes-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Naruto. Dit malicieusement Sakura.

-Je….enfin il…Balbutia Hinata. Il est venu me voir et m'a consolée. Il m'a dit des choses tellement gentilles et polies. Il m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a caressée les cheveux. Ensuite, on s'est embrassés.

Le regard d'Hinata se perdit dans le vague rêveusement avec un beau teint rouge tandis que Sakuara la regardait avec un large sourire.

-J'ai toujours su qu'il avait des sentiments à ton égard. Dit la rose.

-On est ensemble depuis. Dit Hinata. On se voit en secret pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de mon père.

-Je suis très heureuse pour toi. J'ai l'impression qu'une catastrophe amène au bonheur. S'exclama Sakura en soupirant.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je vais aller voir Ino. Dit Hinata en quittant à son tour.

Sakura se laissa une nouvelle fois tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentit rapidement partir dans les bras de la belle Morphée.

~o~

Sasuke était sur le point d'entrer dans sa chambre lorsque son regard se porta sur celle à cote. Il changea d'idée et se dirigea vers cette dernière. Il l'ouvrit doucement et entra en refermant derrière lui. Il percevait une respiration lente et profonde. Il s'approcha du lit de cette personne et s'assit sur le bord. Il contempla longuement ce visage endormi et éclairé par les rayons de la lune. Il porta une main hésitante à ses cheveux et reposa les mèches rebelles. Il déplaça sa main vers la joue de cette personne et la caressa longuement. Il descendit sa main vers son cou et passa ses longs doigts fins sur sa gorge. L'endormie émit un petit bruit et Sasuke retira précipitamment sa main.

Il soupira de soulagement en remarquant qu'elle était encore endormie. Il se leva pour quitter la pièce mais se retourna au dernier moment. Il se pencha sur cette femme et lui vola un baiser. Seules la lune et les étoiles furent témoins de cette approche. Il se retira et quitta la pièce rapidement de peur qu'elle se réveille.

~o~

Sakura se réveilla le lendemain avec un beau sourire sur le visage. Elle-même n'étant pas au courant de sa soudaine bonne humeur. Elle porta une main instinctive à ses lèvres. Elle aurait jurée avoir senti quelque chose s'y déposer cette nuit. Elle se releva et se prépara avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle rencontra Naruto dans les couloirs qui lui posa mille et une questions qu'elle contourna en lançant une excuse bidon. Elle se rendit ensuite aux cuisines pour avaler un morceau. Elle n'avait pas mangée depuis hier et la faim lui nouait l'estomac.

-Bonjour Choji. Dit la rose en pénétrant à l'intérieur.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Sakura. Que me vaut votre visite aujourd'hui ? Demanda Choji.

-Vous n'aurez pas quelque chose que je pourrais me mettre sous la dent ? J'ai une faim de loup ! Rit la rose.

-Tout de suite ! Répondit le jeune homme en disparaissant.

Il revint plus tard avec un bol ou se trouvait plusieurs gâteaux et le tendit a Sakura qui s'émerveilla comme une fillette. Elle adorait les petits gâteaux. Elle les engloutit rapidement et remercia Chiji avant de quitter les cuisines. Choji aimait beaucoup Sakura. Elle avait une joie de vivre qui émerveillait tout son entourage.

~o~

Flash back :

-Je suis si heureux qu'il ne t'ai rien arrivé fils.

-Moi aussi père. Dit pensivement Sasuke. Mais que me voulait cet homme ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Avoua le roi. Tu es le prince héritier. Il est très probable que tu ais beaucoup d'ennemis.

-D'accord père.

Fic du Flash Back

Sasuke ne croyait pas trop à ce que lui disait son père. Il savait que son père lui cachait des choses depuis toujours. Il n'avait jamais révélé comment sa mère était morte.

-Il faut que tu relève le bras un peu plus haut Shikamaru. Tes coups doivent être plus précis. Prévint le prince. Et toi Suigestu, mets plus de force dans es coups.

Les deux soldats s'exécutèrent et Sasuke parut satisfait du résultat.

-L'entrainement est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Tous les soldats soupirèrent de soulagement et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'armes avec le prince pour enlever leurs armures et déposer leurs armes.

-Tu as vu ce qu'a fait la jeune femme ? Elle a sauvée le prince. Dit Suigesu à Juugo.

-Moi je trouve qu'elle était sacrement courageuse. Répondit Kiba un peu plus loin. Elle a retirée le poignard d'un coup et sans montrer une trace de douleur !

-En tous cas moi je trouve qu'elle est vraiment bien roulée. Dit Suigestu avec un sourire pervers qui eut pour effet d'énerver Sasuke. Je voudrais bien la mettre sous mes draps.

-Tu ne pourras pas. Dit Lee. Cette fleur de cerisier sera bientôt à moi !

-Vous n'avez pas finis de parler de femmes. Vous devriez vous concentrer sur des choses plus importantes. S'exclama Neji.

-Mais tout de même, qui ne voudrait pas d'une femme comme elle. Dit Suigestu.

-Assez parlé. Vous pouvez quitter maintenant. Dit Sasuke d'une voix assez froide.

Tous regardèrent le prince assez étrangement et finirent par quitter la salle d'armes en parlant joyeusement. Sasuke n'avait pas du tout aimé qu'on parle d'elle comme un objet. Mais depuis quand les femmes étaient importantes pour lui ? Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien depuis quelque temps. Il quitta à son tour la salle d'armes et se dirigea vers les écuries pour prendre son cheval et faire une ballade dans la forêt.

Il galopait désormais sur son cheval dans toute la forêt. Il s'arrêta en remarquant quelque chose dans l'eau. Il s'approcha et ce qu'il vit le stoppa dans son élan : Un étrange animal était entrain de nager dans l'eau. Où plutôt, une créature mis-femme, mis-animale…

* * *

><p>Un petit commentaire pas rapport, j'ai lu le livre ''Annexed''. C'est l'équivalent de Anne Frank [POur ceux qui ne le conaissent pas, c'est une jeune fille juive durant l'holocauste] Mais du point de vue d'un garçon (Peter) Qui aimait Anne. Ce livre m'a beaucoup touchée! Il y'a tellement de sentiments c'est vraiment pouissant! Bref, j'en ai encor eles larmes aux yeux :'(<p>

Review please ! ^^ -


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre sept : Les apparences sont trompeuses.

-Dis-moi Sakura, que représente ce collier pour toi ? Demanda la vois timide d'Hinata.

-Ce collier…Dit rêveusement Sakura. C'est le dernier héritage de mes parents. Moi et mon frère avons le même. Mais hélas je n'ai aucune idée d'où il est.

-Je…je suis sure que tu le retrouveras. Lui dit Hinata.

-Je le souhaite. Soupira Sakura. Nous étions très proches tous les deux. Comme des siamois. Nous avions une relation plutôt solide et sans gène.

-J'ai un diner important avec ma famille ce soir. Mais j'ai un peu peur de confronter mon père. Avoua Hinata. Je suis désolée de te laisser mais ce diner est vraiment important pour moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata. Je vais trouver un moyen de m'occuper. Sourit la rose.

-Tu es si compréhensible Sakura. Sourit Hinata. Au revoir.

Sur ce, Hinata quitta la chambre de Sakura qui regarda par la fenêtre. Le temps était idéal pour se balader à cheval. Elle se changea et mit un pantalon brun et une tunique aisée et descendit rapidement aux écuries. Elle salua les gardes et les soldats sur son chemin et pénétra dans l'enclot des chevaux.

-Viens par la mon beau. Dit-elle en choisissant un cheval blanc.

Le cheval émit un hennissement et Sakura le monta. Elle sortit en galopant des écuries et se dirigea vers la forêt du royaume en admirant cette nature qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis bien longtemps. Elle s'arrêta dans un endroit où elle entendit de drôles de bruit. Elle se rapprocha et vit un grand lac. Ce qui la frappa le plus ce fut le prince qui s'approchait lentement de…Sakura écarquilla les yeux et mit ses mains derrière son dos. Une épée apparut et elle se dirigea silencieusement vers le prince.

-Approchez mon prince. Dit une voix mélodieuse.

-Vous êtes…Commença le prince.

-C'est exact. Je suis une sirène. Sourit la sirène en chantant.

Le prince qui était hypnotisé par l'apparence et la voix de cette créature ne put qu'écouter ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle était sur une roche avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Elle chantait une mélodie qui emprisonnait l'esprit du prince. Elle tendait une main comme pour l'inviter à venir la prendre. Quand il fut devant elle, à quelques millimètres de sa main, il fut repoussé soudainement. Il revint à la réalité et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la jeune femme qui l'avait sauvée.

-Toi ! Rugit la sirène d'une voix stridente.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? Se moqua Sakura.

-Pourquoi le serais-je ! J'étais si prés du but ! Il faut toujours que tu viennes m'interrompre ! Dit-elle en sautant dans l'eau.

-Éloignez-vous ! S'écria Sakura à Sasuke.

Une lumière bleue sortit de l'eau et un homme se matérialisa devant les yeux ahuris de Sasuke.

-Kisame…Quel honneur de te voir. Sourit sarcastiquement Sakura.

-Sakura Haruno. Dit-il en dévoilant ses dents pointues. Dans le royaume de Konoha. Quel déplaisir de te revoir.

-Le déplaisir est partagé mon cher Kisame.

-Fait-il que tu sois dans mon chemin à chaque fois que je veux un repas ?

Sasueke écarquilla les yeux. Cet homme s'était transformé en Sirène pour le manger ?

-Et de plus, le repas se révélait d'être royal. Dit Kisame en regardant Sasuke tout en se léchant les lèvres sous son regard ahuri et dégouté.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Moi ? Je ne suis qu'un simple Mermophose qui cherche de la nourriture. Répondit KIsame en dégainant son épée énorme sur le dos.

-Tu as toujours cette épée. Dit Sakura. Voyons voir si tu as toujours les mêmes capacités à te battre.

Sakura prit à son tour son épée dans son dos et Kisame fondit sur elle. Elle bloqua l'attaque avec son épée et ils échangèrent plusieurs coups d'épées. Sakura sauta en arrière et sourit.

-On dirait qu'avec l'âge, tes capacités disparaissent.

-Arrête de dire des sottises. Orochimaru ne sera pas très content en sachant que tu as défendue le prince. Il reviendra avec des hommes plus forts que moi pour avoir sa tête. Répondit l'homme poisson en sautant sur elle avec son épée. Mais au dernier moment, Sakura se baissa et planta son épée dans son ventre. Kisame s'écroula sur le sol raide mort et Sakura retira son arme d'un coup sec.

-Vous me sauvez toujours à ce que je vois. Lui dit Sasuke en s'approchant.

-Mais c'est un honneur de le faire. Répondit Sakura.

-Vous vous êtes battue comme une experte.

-Mais je suis une experte. Avec plus de dix ans d'expérience. Répondit la rose avec un sourire.

-Je vous dois deux fois la vie. Je pense que le destin vous a envoyé à cet endroit.

-Le destin, réfléchit Sakura. Ce serait plutôt la chance.

Sur ce, elle se retourna et monta sur son cheval.

-Vous devriez retourner au royaume Sir.

-Vous ai-je déjà dit de m'appeler Sasuke ? Et tutoyez-moi je vous pris. Répondit le prince.

-Si tu le souhaites. Sourit Sakura.

Sasuke monta sur son cheval à son tour et suivit Sakura en galopant à travers la forêt. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le royaume, les soldats et les habitants furent surpris en le voyant arriver avec une femme. Ils remirent les chevaux dans les écuries et rentrèrent au château ensemble.

-Tu as appris toute seule à manier les armes ? Impressionnant pour une femme. Dit Sasuke.

-Une femme n'est pas forcement dans l'obligation de rester chez elle et d'enfanter. Répondit Sakura. Je préfère la liberté.

-Tout comme moi. Soupira le prince. J'aimerais pour une fois vivre comme une personne normale et non comme le prince héritier du royaume de Konoha…

-Sasuke-Kun ! S'écria une voix stridente. Vous m'avez tellement manqué !

-Bonsoir Karin. Dit Sasuke visiblement ennuyé. Que me voulez-vous ?

-Vous voir évidemment. Pour témoigner mon amour envers vous ! Qui est cette pauvre ? Dit Karin en lançant un regard haineux vers Sakura.

-Cette pauvre comme tu le dis m'a sauvée la vie. Dit Sasuke glacialement. Sur ce, au revoir Karin.

Sasuke se dirigea dans la direction opposée laissant Karin la bouche grande ouverte. Elle se retourna vers Sakura et la fixa avec un regard des plus haineux.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être avec lui. Il m'appartient !

-Les gens ne sont pas des objets mademoiselle Karin. Les humains n'appartiennent à personne. Répondit Sakura.

-Je vous préviens. N'approchez plus Sasuke-Kun. Vous n'êtes pas de son monde. Dit méchamment Karin.

-Peut-être. Mais si vous voulez le conquérir, comportez vous comme une personne normale.

Sakura tourna les talons laissant Karin seule comme une idiote dans le couloir. Elle sourit et pénétra dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle mit une robe verte assez simple et se dirigea vers les sources chaudes du château.

~o~

Sakura soupira pour l'enieme fois de la soirée. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Hinata était à présent à son diner en famille, Temari devait cirer les armures des chevaliers et Tenten était la servante du diner. Elle s'assit sur le sol et pensa. Orochimaru voulait tuer le prince et avait envoyé Kisame alors. Il risquerait d'envoyer des ennemis plus puissants. Elle devait le protéger sans avoir à révéler son secret. Mais avant, il fallait qu'elle retrouve l'emplacement d'Orochimaru.

Sakura s'installa confortablement sur le sol de sa chambre et murmura des paroles que tout humain normal ne comprendrait pas. Une lune bleue foncée apparut dans son front et elle posa ses mains au-dessus du sol. Une carte gigantesque du monde apparut devant elle. Elle pouvait voir les neufs royaumes devant elle. Elle retira son collier et le posa sur la carte. Elle murmura à nouveau des paroles incompréhensibles et le collier s'éleva dans les airs. Il se mit à tournoyer au dessus de la carte avant de retomber désignant le royaume d'Oto. Elle sourit en sachant qu'elle avait retrouvée son ennemi. Et la carte disparut. Le collier voltigea jusqu'à son cou et elle le remit a sa place. Mais elle fut surprise en entendant un bruit dans la porte : Hinata venait de s'évanouir.

Sakura soupira lorsque Hinata ouvrit lentement ses yeux nacrés. Elle se releva en vitesse et fixa Sakura avec les yeux ronds.

-Ne me regarde pas de cette façon Hinata. Gémit Sakura.

-Mais…Mais je t'ai vue utiliser la magie ! S'exclama l'Hyuuga.

-Tu as vu quoi au juste ? Demanda Sakura.

-Tout. Répondit Hinata.

-Tout ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Sakura. Depuis le début à la fin ?

-Oui. Acquiesça Hinata.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de te choquer. Remarqua la rose.

-Non pas vraiment. Je savais que tu cachais quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi au juste. Et je n'ai rien contre la magie. J'ai été simplement émerveillée. Je n'ai encore jamais vue une personne utiliser ce genre de pratiques. Expliqua Hinata.

-Je suis soulagée. Sourit Sakura. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

-Mais je peux savoir quel était ce signe étrange dans ton front ?

-C'était la lune. Dit Sakura rêveusement. Avant de naitre, mes parents appartenaient à la tribu de la lune. Une tribu entièrement magique. Sais-tu pourquoi nous nous appelons comme cela ? Parce qu'a chaque pleine lune, Il nous pousse des ailes et des oreilles de dragon.

-Des ailes et des oreilles de dragon ? Demanda Hinata avec surprise.

-Exactement. Répondit Sakura. Tous les jeunes de notre tribu ont du mal à contrôler leur transformation au début. Mais avec les années, cette transformation devient pratiquement naturelle.

-Et…Tu peux te transformer lorsque ce n'est pas la pleine lune ? Questionna Hinata avec une pointe de curiosité.

-Certainement, répondit Sakura. C'est un sort spécial qu'on se jette lorsqu'on est en danger ou sur le point de livrer une bataille. Seulement, certaines personnes utilisaient ce pouvoir pour faire le mal.

-Utilisaient ? Tu veux dire qu'ils ne le font plus ?

-Eh non. Hélas tout mon peuple est mort par la guerre contre Orochimaru. Seule moi et mon frère avions survécus. Nous n'avions que deux et un an. J'étais la plus jeune. Nos parents nous ont protégés en créant une sphère. C'est ce que m'a raconté un chamane de notre tribu désormais éteint. Le massacre fut énorme. Orochimaru était sans pitié.

-Qui est Orochimaru ?

-Orochimaru est un sorcier noir très puissant. Il contrôle des gens en leur promettant pouvoirs et puissance. Il pose une marque maudite à ses alliés les plus forts. Expliqua Sakura.

-Je vois. Dit Hinata. Et que faisais-tu avec cette carte ?

-Je cherchais son emplacement à ce serpent. J'ai réussie à le trouver.

-Tu comptes aller te battre contre lui ? Dit Hinata avec surprise. Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Non je veux juste savoir son emplacement. Mais de toute façon, seul contre moi il ne peut rien. Il voue une peur sans limites à mon égard.

-Tu veux dire que…commenca HInata.

-En effet j'ai déjà eu à faire à lui. Je lui ai administrée un sort puissant. Désormais il ne peut plus utiliser le corps d'autrui pour devenir immortel.

-Waw. Dit hinata avec ahurissement. Tu dois être sacrement forte. Est-ce que tu…tu peux faire quelque chose de magique po…pour moi s'il te plait ?

-Avec ses yeux je ne peux rien te refuser. Soupira Sakura. Regarde.

Sakura posa le pouce dans les airs et une image se matérialisa. On pouvait voir ce que faisait Naruto. Et il mangeait un énorme bol de ramens en compagnie de Shikamaru et Kiba. Hinata resta émerveillée devant ce spectacle et les filles entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Tenten venait d'entrer et d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant ce spectacle.

-Vous… Balbutia la brune.

-Dis-donc Tenten, tu reprends les anciennes habitudes d'Hinata rit la rose.

-Waw ! S'exclama Tenten. Tu fais de la magie !

-Moins fort Tenten. Dit Sakura. Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre dans le couloir.

-Moi ! Dit Temarie en pénétrant dans la pièce a son tour. Mais tu as de la chance que je sois déjà au courant.

-Tu es déjà au courant ? S'exclama Tenten.

-Bien sur. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes meilleures amies. Répondit Temari avec un clin d'œil complice à l'égard de Sakura.

-Sakura ? Demanda Tenten. Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais me montrer Neji lorsqu'il prend son bain ?

-Tenten ! S'écrièrent les trois autres jeunes femmes surprises par la perversité de Tenten.

* * *

><p>Voici un nouveau chapitre ^^ j'espère que vous avez aimés et laissez vos impressions!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Encore un nouveau chapitre! Merci pour tous vos revie! Il ne reste plus beauoup à cett efic malheureusement! Mais bon. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre sept : La guerre éclate.<p>

Des cris et des acclamations fusèrent dans la cour du royaume. Sakura se précipita hors de sa chambre et vit Sasuke qui se précipitait à son tour. Ils allèrent devant la grande cour ensemble et furent surpris en voyant le roi avec plusieurs habitants réunis.

-Cette femme a contournée la loi ! Dit Fugaku d'une voix forte. Elle à utilisée la sorcellerie !

- Tuons-la ! S'écria une voix dans la foule suivie d'autres.

-Vous connaissez tous les conséquences de cet acte. Continua le roi. La mise à mort ! Avez-vous une dernière parole à dire ?

-Oui. Dit la femme. Tuer des innocents de cette manière vous conduira à votre perte ! La magie n'est pas un crime !

-Assez parlé ! Coupez-lui la tête ! S'écria le roi.

-Je ne veux pas voir ca. Dit Sakura en se retournant et en serrant les poings. Cette femme n'a rien fait ! Elle nous a vendue du tissu pour le bal !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Dit Sasuke.

-Pourquoi cela ? Je pensais que tu détestais la magie toi aussi ? Demanda Sakura.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de la détester. Je ne suis pas mon père et je n'ai aucune idée des raisons qui le poussent à agir ainsi.

-J'ai toujours su que tu avais un grand cœur. Dit Sakura en souriant légèrement.

-Je pense qu'on ne choisit pas la magie. C'est la magie qui nous choisit. Répondit le prince héritier en plantant son regard dans le sien.

On entendit alors le bruit d'une lame et une tète tomba sur le sol. Sakura serra les poings jusqu'est ce que ses ongles se plantent dans sa chair laissant de fines gouttelettes de sang perler. Elle monta dans sa chambre précipitamment et s'enferma à l'intérieur. Elle frappa le mur avec son poing qui eut pour effet de causer un gros cratère. Le roi était entrain d'éliminer les gens comme elle. Les siens. Comme l'avait dit cette femme, ça allait causer la perte du roi.

Au cours des deux derniers mois, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de ses amis et d'Ino qui n'était pas au courant de sa nature. Elle s'était aussi considérablement rapprochée de Sasuke. Elle faisait plusieurs ballades en sa compagnie et lui parlait beaucoup. Ce qui avait pour effet d'énerver Karin au plus haut poing qui détestait toujours Sakura. Voir même plus qu'avant.

Elle regarda sa main ensanglantée et souffla un bon coup. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre que cela la dérangeait beaucoup. On frappa à la porte et elle alla ouvrir. Ino se tenait devant elle.

-Sakura je…Mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta main ! S'exclama la blonde.

-Ce n'est rien. La rassura Sakura. Un coup de nerfs.

-D'accord. Répondit Ino pas tres rassurée. Je suis venue te parler.

-Me parler de quoi ? Demanda Sakura qui enroulait un bandage autour de son poing.

-De…Karin. Dit Ino.

-Karin ? Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? S'exclama Sakura en regardant Ino.

-Elle…Elle veut coucher avec Kiba ! Elle sait que je suis tombée pour lui. Dit Ino sur le bord des larmes.

-Que ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Sakura en l'assoyant sur le lit.

-Elle m'a dit « Je me demande si Kiba est un bon coup au lit. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de conquête ! » Avec son sourire hypocrite en prime. Sanglota Ino.

-Je doute que Kiba accepte de le faire. Il déteste Karin tout comme nous tous. Je le connais bien.

-Vraiment ? Dit Ino. Est-ce que tu peux…Enfin…

-Tu veux un rendez-vous avec lui ? Dit Sakura avec un sourire.

-Oui. J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à le connaître. Même si mon père ne va pas accepter que je fréquente un chevalier. Expliqua Ino.

-Mais ton père n'est pas la…

-Tu as raison ! S'exclama Ino d'un air déterminé.

-Je vais t'organiser cela. Ce soir, va à la rivière Ozaka. Kiba te rejoindra plus tard.

-Merci Sakura. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Dit Ino en l'étreignant ce qui surpris beaucoup Sakura.

Ino sortit de la pièce après avoir fait un dernier sourire à Sakura. Celle-ci se sentait un peu comme une mère. Elle se coucha sur son lit et prit son collier en main pour l'admirer. Son frère lui manquait terriblement. Elle voulait le revoir, faire des ballades à cheval en sa compagnie, faire des combats d'épées comme dans le bon vieux temps…Mais tout cela est fini désormais. Elle n'était pas sure qu'elle le reverrait un jour. Elle repensa aux moments passés près de lui. A son royaume de Miwe. Elle remit son collier autour de son cou et se détendit. Lorsqu'elle entendit une explosion.

~o~

Sakura se précipita à l'extérieur et découvrit des hommes entrain de se battre. La guerre faisait rage dans le royaume. On les avait pris par surprise.

-Oh mon dieu. Dit une voix près d'elle.

Sakura se retourna et découvrit Tenten, Temari, Hinata et Ino.

-On devrait aller se cacher. C'est trop dangereux ! S'exclama Ino.

-Sans moi. Je vais me battre ! Dit Temari en ramassant une épée par terre.

-Te battre ? Mais…Commença Tenten.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Tenten. Je sais très bien me battre ! Répondit Temari.

-Moi aussi je reste. Dit Sakura avec un sourire complice à Temari. Rentrez au château et allez dans les cachots avec les autres femmes et enfants.

Sur cette phrase, Sakura et Temari se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du château. Elles arrivèrent dans la salle d'armes et se changèrent. Elles se vêtirent d'un pantalon de guerre et d'un chandail. Elles prirent des épées et sortirent dehors.

-Il y a beaucoup d'ennemis. Constata Temari. Plusieurs utilisent la magie.

-Je pense qu'ils prennent vengeance contre le roi. Répondit Sakura. La femme avait raison. Ça se retourne contre lui.

-Je vois. Dit Temari en enfonçant son épée dans le ventre d'un ennemi.

-Fais attention ! S'écria Sakura en parant une épée qui allait fendre sur Temari.

Elles durent bientôt se séparer et se battre chacune de son coté. Plusieurs hommes furent surpris en découvrant des femmes qui utilisaient l'épée.

-Temari ? S'exclama une voix surprise. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
>-Vois-tu Shikamaru, je me bats. Répondit-elle.<p>

-C'est trop dangereux pour toi ! Rentre te protéger ! S'écria-t-il.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Je compte me battre avec les autres. Même si je suis une femme !

-Tu es vraiment Galère femme. Soupira Shikamaru.

La garde de Shikamaru se baissa et il reçut un coup d'épée sur le bras. Il eut une entaille pas très grave mais l'homme avec qui il se battait revint en charge. Il ferma les yeux attendant le coup mais il ne sentit rien. En ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit Temari le protégeant avec son épée. Elle repoussa l'homme et lui trancha la tète.

-Attention à tes ennemis hommes. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sakura était coincée entre le mur et un homme. Elle tentait de repousser son épée avec la sienne qui risquait de lui couper la tête à tout moment. Elle murmura des paroles dans sa barbe et l'épée de l'homme prit feu. Il dut la lâcher pour brulures aux mains en criant de douleur. Sakura en profite et enfonça la sienne dans son ventre. Elle distingua les deux princes qui se battaient contre plusieurs hommes et elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle se précipita derrière Sasuke et bloqua l'attaque d'un homme qui à faillit le tuer.

-Sakura Haruno. Il faut toujours que tu sois sur nos chemins. Pesta l'homme.

-Contente de te revoir Zabuza. Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que tu travaillais pour Orochimaru.

-En effet c'est le cas. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

La réalité frappa Sakura en plein fouet. Orochimaru avait organisé cette guerre. Il était surement ici pour prendre sa revanche. Elle tua Zabuza et se retourna rencontrant le regard de Sasuke.

-C'est la troisième fois que tu me sauves la vie. Dit-il. Je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-C'est toujours un honneur de sauver le prince héritier. Mais il y a un problème. Ton père est en danger. Dit-elle.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Sasuke.

-Viens. Nous devons y aller.

Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux dans le château suivis par Itachi qui avait entendu la discussion. Ils débouchèrent dans la salle royale où le roi faisait face à un homme étrange aux longs cheveux noirs corbeaux.

-Que me veux-tu Orochimaru ? Demanda le roi.

-Ma revanche bien sur. Je veux te tuer de mes propres mains ! Ricana le serpent.

-Me tuer ? Sauf si je le fait avant !

-Oublis-tu mon cher Fugaku, que j'ai un avantage. La magie! Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-La magie n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus fort !

-Oh que si. Toi qui a nié la magie du royaume, tout cela se retourne contre toi.

-Père ! S'écria Sasuke. Orochimaru est cet homme ? Que veut-il ?

-La famille au grand complet ! Dit Orochimaru n'ayant pas remarqué Sakura s'étant camouflée. Ça fera trois morts en une.

-Que nous voulez-vous ? Dit Itachi.

-Voyons. Vous ne savez pas ? Votre père ne vous a-t-il pas raconté l'histoire.

-Quelle histoire père ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Aucune. Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir. Dit le roi.

-Je me ferais un plaisir de la raconter. Autrefois, votre père et moi étions des amis proches. Probablement les meilleurs amis. Nous avions un seul point en commun : Une femme. Mikoto. Qui était votre mère.

-Tais-toi…Siffla le roi.

-Quand un jour, Fugaku l'eut demandée en mariage. Elle accepta bien sur brulant d'amour pour votre père. Continua Orochimaru. J'étais très jaloux et en colère. Encore plus lorsqu'elle eut un enfant. Mais lorsque le deuxième enfant parut, je n'en pouvais plus. Je l'ai assassinée.

-Vous…commença Itachi.

-Si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, votre père non plus. Et je me suis enfui ! Dit Orochimaru avec un rire narquois. Fugaku a ensuite éliminé toutes les personnes utilisant la magie !

-C'est incroyable…murmura Sasuke.

-Maintenant c'est à moi d'éliminer votre père !

Orochimaru se retourna et lança un serpent sur Fugaku qui le trancha avec son épée. Il courut vers lui et le toucha de son pouce et Fugaku s'arrêta dans son élan avant de s'effondrer, suffoquant.

-Que ce que vous avez fait à mon père ! S'écria Sasuke.

-Il ne pourra plus bouger désormais. Il se meurt par le poison administré. Ricana méchamment Orochimaru. Maintenant c'est à votre tour de mourir.

-Pas si je suis la. S'écria une voix.

Sakura atterrit devant Orochimaru avec un sourire narquois et il blêmit à vue d'œil. Il la pointa du doigt et s'exclama :

-Sakura Haruno !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre Huit : La renaissance de Konoha.

-Sakura Haruno ! S'écria Orochimaru.

-On se revoit n'est ce pas. Répondit cette dernière avec un sourire.

-J'ai du mal a croire que tu sois dans ce royaume alors que la magie est interdite. Ricana Orochimaru d'un rire sans joie. Il faut toujours que tu sois sur mon chemin !

-C'est la dernière fois je te le promet. Dit Sakura avec un sourire sadique. Je vais te tuer une fois pour toute !

Orochimaru sauta sur elle avec les canines de serpents dehors. Elle para son attaque et s'arma d'une boule de feu dans la main sous le regard ahuri des deux princes et du roi. Elle lança la flamme sur Orochimaru qui para avec de l'eau. Il lança à son tour des lames sur la rose qui les para avec un jet de vent. Elle courut vers lui et lui assena un coup de poing qu'il para. Ce qui causa un énorme cratère dans le mur. Elle fit une roulette arrière et le frappa au visage. Il se releva aussitôt et s'essuya la bouche d'où coulait un long filet de sang.

-Je pense que je devrais utiliser les grands moyens…

Il leva les mains au ciel et murmura des incantations. Une lumière de couleur mauve jaillit du sol de la pièce formant un cercle. Une forme se matérialisa au milieu et Orochimaru fit un sourire sadique à l'adresse de Sakura. La lumière se dissipa et on put distinguer la silhouette d'un homme.

-Non…Murmura Sakura.

L'homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans avait les cheveux rouges. Il semblait évanoui et maintenu par des liens invisible flottant dans les airs.

-Sasori ! S'écria Sakura. Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait !

-Rien. Répondit orochimaru. Ou du moins, pas encore. Ton frère est en ma possession. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance avec lui. Sa magie est moins puissante que la tienne.

-Laissez-le partir. Siffla Sakura entre ses dents.

-Tss tsss. Il en est hors de question. Ricana le sorcier.

-Vous utilisez mon frère pour m'atteindre. Je ne vous connaissais pas si lâche ! Lança Sakura.

-Lâche peut-être. Mais prévenant, Oui !

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Sakura qui s'approchait de son ennemi sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Ce que je veux ! Sourit cruellement Orochimaru. Je veux que tu me livres le prince héritier.

-Il n'en ai pas question ! Répliqua Sakura sous le grand étonné des deux princes et du roi.

-Non ? Voyez-vous cela. Aurais-tu de l'affection pour lui ? Dit Orochimaru. Ou peut-être plus ?

-Laissez mon fils tranquille ! S'écria le roi avant de tousser en libérant une quantité de sang inquiétante.

-Père ! S'écria Sasuke en se précipitant a son chevet. Vous devez restez en vie !

-Je suis vraiment désole mon…mon fils. Dit Fugaku avec difficulté. Ma haine envers la magie a…a finalement eu…eu raison de moi.

-Non père. Vous êtes encore en vie ! S'écria Sasuke.

-Je suis désolé Sasuke de ne pas t'avoir…dit la vérité plus…plus tôt. Dit le roi avant de fermer les yeux à jamais.

-Père ! S'écria Sasuke avant de pousser un cri déchirant alors que son frère serrait les poings.

-Hahaha ! Ricana méchamment Orochimaru. Il est mort ! Enfin mort ! Il ne reste plus que ses fils. Alors Sakura. Qu'as-tu choisi ? Ton frère ou ce cher Sasuke Uchiwa ?

-Ni un ni l'autre. Sourit Sakura d'un sourire sadique.

Avec une rapidité et une vigueur impressionnante, elle posa ses doigts sur les tempes de son frère avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. Les traits d'Orochimaru durcirent et il invoqua un serpent avant de sauter sur son dos et de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Elle se précipita sur son frère et prit son pouls. Il était toujours vivant.

-Occupez-vous de mon frère ! S'écria Sakura en sautant par la fenêtre.

Sous le regard ahuri, les deux princes virent Sakura s'élever dans les airs avec des ailes et des oreilles noires de dragon. Elle poursuivit Orochimaru qui était toujours sur son serpent. Sakura fonça à toute vitesse sur lui et le gratifia d'un coup de pied titanesque sur la tête. Le serpent s'effondra par terre emportant Orochimaru avec lui. Sakura ne vit pas le jet électrique se diriger vers elle et se le prit en plein fouet. Elle piqua vers le sol et s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd. Orochimaru s'approcha d'elle avec son eternel sourire ironique sur le visage et dirigea ses mains vers elle en murmurant des incantations. Elle se trouva paralysée, ne pouvant plus bouger.

-C'est à ton tour d'être à ma merci. Lui dit le serpent alors que la pluie se mit a tomber à grands flots. Je connais chacun de tes tours.

-Espèce de…

-Pas de vulgarités je t'en pris. C'est très mal vu d'une femme de nos temps. Ricana Orochimaru. C'est la fin pour toi.

Il dirigea ses mains une nouvelle fois sur elle où une sphère d'énergie s'était créée.

-Aurais-tu une dernière chose à dire avant ta fin ? Demanda Orochimaru.

-Oui. J'ai quelque chose à dire. Lui dit Sakura qui n'avait plus d'autres solutions.

Elle poussa un cri aigu et Orochimaru dut se boucher les oreilles avec ses mains et abandonner le sort. Le cri déchirait les oreilles du serpent qui s'effondra par terre.

-Tu as tors. Tu ne connais pas tous mes tours. Ricana à son tour Sakura en se levant.

Elle lança des incantations à son tour et les dirigea vers son ennemi qui la regardait avec un regard haineux. Elle lui fit un sourire sadique d'adieu et une importante quantité d'énergie d'une couleur bleutée s'échappa de ses mains sous forme de colonne et le frappa plein cœur. Orochimaru grogna et son grognement se transforma en cri de douleur. Puis de désespoir, et enfin d'agonie quand naquit deux autres colonnes d'énergie qui rejoignirent la première. Le corps du serpent s'illumina et fini par exploser. A l'endroit ou il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt se trouvait un gros tas de poussière. Sakura soupira de soulagement. Un soupir de délivrance avant de planer vers l'endroit où elle avait laissée son frère aux soins des deux princes.

-Est-ce que…demanda Sasuke.

-Oui il est mort. Le rassura Sakura.

-Merci. Lui dit Sasuke avec un sourire reconnaissant.

-Il ne se réveille pas ! Lui dit Itachi.

-Laisse-moi faire. Répondit Sakura en s'approchant de son frère.

Elle retira le collier autour de son cou et l'approcha de celui de son frère qui était le même. Une lumière bleutée s'échappa et engloba Sasori qui se mit à remuer lentement avant de se rendormir. Sakura le prit par le col et lui assena une gifle monumentale laissant une grande marque rouge sous l'œil ahuri des deux frères.

-Réveilles-toi Sasori ! S'écria Sakura dans les oreilles du roux.

-Hmmm…Marmonna Sasori en ouvrant les paupières dévoilant des yeux verts émeraudes tout comme ceux de sa sœur. Sakura !

Sasori se réveilla complètement et prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Tu es vivante ! Lui dit son frère.

-Oui et toi aussi. Répondit sa sœur en laissant échapper quelques larmes sur son épaule.

Elle se leva avec les autres et descendirent dans la grande cour. Plusieurs hommes étaient morts. Mais ils avaient gagnés la guerre ! Sakura sourit d'un sourire franc et net avant que ses deux amies Hinata et Tenten n'arrivent près d'elle. Tous les hommes vivants vinrent devant eux, donc Temari, Shikamaru et Naruto faisaient partie.

-Le roi est mort ! Se sacrifiant pour son peuple. Déclara Sasuke. Mais nous avons gagnés la guerre !

Des exclamations de joies jaillirent de la foule alors que Sasuke portait son regard vers Sakura. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui. Leurs bouches se scellèrent et ils se lancèrent dans un long baiser langoureux sous les acclamations du public.

-Sasuke Uchiwa est notre nouveau roi ! S'écria le peuple.

Sakura sourit et se blottit contre son prince.

-N'est-tu pas fâché que j'utilise la magie ? Demanda Sakura.

-Aucunement. J'accepte ta nature comme elle est.

-Tu es si bon Sasuke.

-C'est par ce que je suis tombé sous ton charme des le premier regard.

-Je t'aime. Répondit Sakura en le regardant dans les yeux.

Sasuke leva son épée dans les airs et elle étincela sous le soleil qui réapparaissait dans le ciel. Pour Konoha, c'était une renaissance.

-Je voudrais devenir un grand roi comme père. S'écria un petit garçon de sept ans.

-Et moi une grande magicienne comme maman. Gloussa une fillette de six ans. Je vais tuer les méchants comme ce grand serpent !

-J'en suis certaine Nao. Sourit une femme aux cheveux roses.

-Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Demanda le garçon.

-Votre père et moi nous nous sommes mariés quelques mois plus tard et il est devenu le roi du pays. Répondit Sakura. Votre oncle Sasori est devenu un mage à part entière tandis que votre oncle Itachi est devenu l'assistant de Sasuke.

-Et qui d'autre s'est marié ? demanda Nao.

-Ino et Kiba se sont mariés dans le royaume de Suna devenant le roi et la reine. Son père avait accepté qu'elle se marie en découvrant que Kiba était un jeune homme bon et courageux. Ils ont d'ailleurs donnés trois petits enfants au père d'Ino. Votre marraine, Temari, a finalement acceptée ses sentiments pour Shikamaru et ils vivent avec nous au château comme vous le savez.

-Et ils ont eu Deika et Choji comme enfants ? S'enthousiasma le garçon.

-Exactement Shun. Ils ont appelés un de leurs enfants Choji en l'honneur d'un cuisinier nommé Choji mort dans la guerre. C'était le meilleur ami de Shikamaru. Et Hinata et Naruto aussi se sont mariés. Le père d'Hinata est mort dans la guerre. On a découvert qu'il était avec Orochimaru.

-Il était avec le méchant ? S'exclama Shun. Hoo c'est pas bon ca ! C'est pas un vrai homme ! Dit-il en gesticulant partout.

-Tout le contraire de toi mon petit Shun. Rigola sa mere. Et leurs quatre enfants vivent avec eux dans le bonheur.

-Je trouve qu'ils ont une grande famille ! S'écria Nao.

-C'est leur choix ! Toi tu as ton frère avec toi. Sourit la rose. Vous savez, Neji n'a pas toujours été si gentil et souriant. Avant il était froid.

-Comme de la glace ? demanda Nao.

-On put dire ça comme ça. Répondit Sakura. Il ne souriait jamais mais Tenten a changée cet homme.

-Et ils vécurent heureux avec trois enfants !

-Quatre enfants Shun. Leur quatrième arrive bientôt.

-Oh ! C'est pour ça que Tenten a le ventre rond ! Demanda la fillette

-Oui. Répondit la rose.

-Et la méchante Karin ?

-Elle ? Sourit la rose. Elle était folle amoureuse de votre père. Et elle l'est toujours. Elle n'a pas héritée du trône dans son pays. Elle était très méchante et jalouse de moi.

-C'est normal maman ! Toi tu es très jolie et gentille et elle est laide et méchante ! Rigola Shun.

-Il ne faut pas dire des choses méchantes sur les gens, même si on les déteste. Il ne faut pas faire comme eux. C'est un signe de lâcheté.

-Désolé maman. S'excusa Shun. Je ne voulais pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Lui sourit-elle.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda une voix.

-Papa ! S'écrièrent les deux enfants en se précipitant dans les bras de leur père.

-Je leur racontais comment tu es devenu roi.

-Encore ? S'exclama le roi avec surprise. Allez. C'est l'heure de dormir. Vous allez être fatigués.

-Oui papa ! S'écrièrent les deux enfants en se précipitant vers leur chambre.

-Comment s'est passé ce diner ? Demanda la rose.

-Très bien. Répondit Sasuke en enlevant ses vêtements. Et Nao, son entrainement avance ?

-Elle n'arrive toujours pas à maitriser ses transformations. Mais ça arrive. Répondit Sakura en se blottissant dans les bras de son mari qui l'avait rejoint dans le lit.

-Hn. Lui dit Sasuke en l'embrassant langoureusement alors que sa fleur répondait au baiser.

-Sasuke. Murmura Sakura tandis que ce dernier l'allongeait sur le lit.

-Oui ?

-On devrait dormir tu ne penses pas ?

-Pas du tout. Répondit Sasuke avec un sourire tout en continuant ses caresses dans son cou.

-Tu as raison. Sourit la fleur en s'abandonnant au jeu.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Eh oui! C'est effectivement la fin de ma courte fic! J'espère que vous l'avez aimée! Et merci pour tous vos review!<p> 


End file.
